tombquestfandomcom-20200214-history
TombQuest Series
TombQuest follows two kids—Alex and his best friend Ren—who awaken the magic of ancient Egypt. When Alex’s mother uses the Egyptian Book of the Dead to save him, she cracks open a door to the afterlife, accidentally unleashing five evil ancients: the Death Walkers. Alex and Ren must set off on an impossible quest that takes them around the globe—and into the afterworld—in order to save his mother and lay the Death Walkers to rest once and for all! Book of the Dead The tombs are opening . . . Nothing can save Alex Sennefer's life. That's what all the doctors say, but his mother knows it's not true. She knows that the Lost Spells of the Egyptian Book of the Dead can pull her son back from the brink. The problem? When she uses the spells, five Death Walkers are also brought back to life. An ancient evil has been unleashed. Long-dead mummies are awakening. New York City is overrun by menacing scorpions. And worst of all for Alex, his mom and the Lost Spells have both disappeared. He and his best friend, Ren, will do anything to find his mom and save the world. . . even if they have to go head-to-head with a Death Walker who has been plotting his revenge for 3,000 years. Some tombs were meant to stay closed . . . Amulet Keepers Strange things are happening in London. Red rain is flooding the streets. People are going missing. And someone's opening graves in Highgate Cemetery . . . Only Alex and his best friend, Ren, suspect the truth: a Death Walker, a powerful ancient Egyptian evil, is behind the chaos. Their quest to bring him down takes them from New York to London, and from the land of the living to the deep underground tombs of the long dead. Will they be in time to stop the Death Walker before he gets too powerful . . . or will the tombs claim them, too? Valley of KingsCategory:TombQuest Book 5 If Alex and Ren are going to stop the Death Walkers, they know they have to find the powerful Lost Spells. So they head to the Valley of Kings, deep in the Egyptian desert-where they discover that Egypt is in the grips of madness. Voices in the air whisper dark secrets and flashes of light burn across the night sky. But their hunt for the Spells keeps getting sabotaged. Every step they take, The Order is hot on their trail. There's no dodging, no hiding. Is someone leaking their secrets? Is there anyone they can trust? Release Dates Book 1: Book Of The Dead. Release: 27 January 2015 (Released!) Book 2: Amulet Keepers. Release: 28 April 2015 (Released) Book 3: Valley Of Kings. Release: 11 August 2015 (Released) Book 4: The Stone Warriors. Release 29 December 2015 (Released) Book 5: The Final Kingdom. Release 29 March 2016 (Released) The Order The Order is the antagonist organization in the series, headed by five people, The Five Order leaders. Category:Books Category:Articles without images Category:Articles needing improvement Category:TombQuest Book 1 Category:TombQuest Book 2 Category:TombQuest Book 3 Category:TombQuest Book 4